


停靠

by frona



Category: Wolverine (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 07:27:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11458875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frona/pseuds/frona





	停靠

　　

 

　　

　　在餐厅里停留了十来分钟后，洛根回到了车里。餐厅红蓝相间的霓虹灯光投在车窗上，勾勒出一副色彩浓烈的幻景。他坐在驾驶座上，靠在大开着的车窗，点了支烟，暗自庆幸不是个雨夜。尽管雨夜生意更多，却也更肮脏，更喧闹。咋咋呼呼的年轻人们，会在他的车上留下程度不一的污泥，最后还得由他来收拾残局。

　　一对男女，穿着打扮上没有任何特殊之处，面无表情地从街对面走来。上车吧，洛根想。他们的神态里带着种夜班者的疲态，也可能是刚参加完一场不顺心的聚会后的不悦。但他们从车头前走了过去，踏进街边的便利店里了。或许是他过于专注地盯着他们的背影以及被他们关上的那扇微微颤动的玻璃门，导致他忽略了两件事，一是落进车内的烟灰，二是不声不响地坐上车后座的那个男人。后座车门一关，洛根才从神游在外的状态里给惊醒过来，匆匆地掸了烟灰，又问后头那位幽灵般的乘客想去哪儿。

　　车后座笼罩在一片阴影之中，而他那日渐下降的视力，在此刻也帮不上什么忙。他只隐约看出那是一个金发男人，姿态慵懒地靠在座椅上。洛根往后靠了靠，确信自己闻到了一股淡淡的酒味——基于职业而生的特殊能力——刹那间觉得很烦躁。大多数麻烦，都是醉酒者带来的。

　　所幸后头那人的意识还算清醒，在可疑的十几秒沉默过后，终于报出了一个清晰的地名，是个治安还不算太糟的住宅区。洛根松了口气，发动了车子。计价器开始运作。除了引擎低鸣声以及车窗外的风声以外，一切都显得寂静万分。洛根向来不是那种爱同乘客搭话的司机，在这一趟车的最初五分钟里，由于乘客一句话也没说，他也乐于保持沉默，让他们之间保持着应有的陌生感。但五分钟后，乘客还是开口说话了，话音流畅自然，丝毫没有醉酒者那种笨拙和突发性口吃。乘客先说的，是一句抱怨气温的话，然后，在一处岔路口等待信号灯变换时，乘客怪异地，不合情理地作了自我介绍，说自己叫唐纳德·皮尔斯。

　　确实是个醉酒者，洛根想。否则，他实在找不出什么理由去为一个向出租车司机作自我介绍的乘客做解释。他没有回答，车后座的那位皮尔斯先生，也意料之中地没接着往下说话。醉酒者的猜想再次得到了证实，洛根叹了口气，烟头消失在风中。他拿起在餐厅里买的那杯温咖啡，抿了一口。他始终把车开得很平稳。

　　接下来的路途中，他们都保持沉默，直至抵达乘客口中的住宅区。洛根问他具体是什么地方，他只哼唧了一声，什么也没说。洛根把车停在路边，告诉他目的地已经到了。但这位姓皮尔斯的乘客，抬起一只手——在外头路灯的照射下，勉强能看出有烧伤痕迹——揉了揉眼睛，动作里带有刚结束繁重工作的人特有的倦意，说他自己记错了，不是这个地方，而是另一个地方，随后又报了一个地名，离这里很远。计价器照常运作，洛根想，他说什么就是什么吧。

　　车子调了个方向，又朝着新的目的地驶去。突然间，仿佛一切都被刷新了一次，又进行了一番沉默——开口的程序，这次说的不是气温问题，而是一句含混不清的“今夜真够糟的，对吧”，洛根也回以一声含混不清的“嗯”。像是要证明这句话的真实性似的，车子随即汇入一小股混乱的车流，在这个乱七八糟的漩涡里打转了一阵子后，才迟迟地继续上路。车后座上的醉酒者，开始以闲聊的口吻说起自己今晚的遭遇，仿佛坐在他前头的是一名心理医生，而不是出租车司机。至于内容，很有可能是临时编造的，听上去颠三倒四，前言不搭后语，一会儿说，自己刚从一场派对里出来，里头那些自诩时尚人士的庸人真叫他苦不堪言，一会儿又说，戒酒小组的某个人，像水蛭一样缠了他一晚上。其间不乏各种洛根从未听说过也记不住的陌生人名。可以断定，乘客全然沉浸在自己的世界里，根本不在意他人是否认真倾听，但最后，他却又像变戏法似的突然抛出一个问题，问：“你怎么认为？”洛根说：我觉得一切都挺好。

　　目的地到了。车子停在一间正打烊的理发店前。理发店的招牌闪烁了一下，灭了，一个理发师从熄了灯的室内走出来，锁上了门。这条街上的大多数店铺，在这个时刻也都关闭了，后头那位乘客却还赖在车上，把自己之前告诉过司机的话忘了个一干二净。等到两人都有点不耐烦的时候，他才说，或许在回家之前，先到其他地方转转也不错。

　　洛根不得不提醒他有关计价器的事。假如这位乘客有意要耍他，他也得确保自己能得到理应的报酬。于是，后头那位皮尔斯直起身，在自己的口袋里摸索了一会儿，掏出一个钱包，又从里头抽出几张纸币递给他，数目是计价器上的两倍高。洛根没意见，收下了。调转方向前，他喝了剩下的咖啡，又点上一支烟。皮尔斯说：我想我们已经开始认识彼此了。

　　许久后，洛根才发现皮尔斯正趴在自己的座椅后头，那张赫然出现在后视镜里的脸吓了他一跳。皮尔斯把下巴搁在椅背上，同他的肩头挨得紧紧的。他不知道这种状态持续了有多久，困乏和咖啡因搞得他整夜都有点心不在焉。他用力咳嗽了一声，希望能借此拉开他们的距离。但皮尔斯依旧趴在那儿，闭着眼睛，身体随着车子而轻微摇晃着。就在洛根以为他已经睡着了的时候，他又睁开眼睛，在后视镜内朝洛根露出一个微笑。

　　一切准备就绪，乘客可以掏枪了，洛根想。但抵到他脑袋上的不是枪口，而是又一句毫无意义的闲聊。“我吻了派对上的一个女孩，”他说，“所有人都喜欢她，嗯，我想所有人也都喜欢我，但我不喜欢她，我是说，我自以为喜欢她，但最后，我还是情愿离开那里，步行到一条街外，然后我遇上了你。”他的声音渐渐低了下去，最后消失在一连串嘟哝里。他往后一仰，又瘫坐回了后座。

　　洛根的手机适时地响起。

　　通话约莫十秒后，他就改变了立场，希望它从未响起过。刺耳的铃声总是带来黑色的消息，虽说还称不上是灾难，但也足以让人心烦意乱。他那患了阿兹海默症的父亲，不知又赢得了哪个护工的同情心，用那人的手机拨通了他的号码。不过，很显然，又将他误认成某个早就过世的好友了，开始絮絮叨叨地说一些旧事。几分钟后，那头传来护工的抱怨声。通话戛然终止。

　　“你妻子？”皮尔斯问。洛根给出一个否定的答案，乘客在车后座轻轻地笑了，这回，笑声中倒是带上了些许醉意。洛根真心实意地希望他别在这个时候发作。不过，目的地已经到了，是一家开在巷子里的酒吧。洛根把车停在巷道外，等着皮尔斯下车。

　　皮尔斯依旧没下车。

　　他那张显得轻浮的英俊脸孔上，闪过一丝刻意为之的困惑。“不”这个词从头嘴里蹦出来，就像个简短的笑话。“不，”他说，“我改变主意了，我要到河边去。”

　　“如果你打算自杀，我也不会阻拦你，”洛根强压下心中的怒气，他已经有点恼火了，“那和我无关。”计价器的数目依旧未超过他所得的现金的数目，他知道自己没理由不照做，但他也不想惹麻烦上身。的确，如果用自杀倾向来解释的话，一切就都说得通了，酒精，自我介绍，有一搭没一搭的闲聊，都有了理由。

　　但皮尔斯否认了——他当然要否认，就像精神病患总以为自己头脑清醒似的。“我不会自杀，我向你保证，”他再次靠过来，贴到驾驶座的椅背上，一只手讨人厌地抓在椅背顶端，有意无意地蹭着洛根的头发，“谢谢你的关心——”他的视线朝右前方看去——詹姆斯。

　　洛根没法做到忽略乘客声音里的那种暗示，假如没理解错的话，他想，这小子把未能在所谓的派对里发泄出去的性欲望，转移到了他身上。无论是那只正刮蹭着自己头发的手，还是那张搁在座椅旁边，紧挨着自己的脸，都传达出同一种讯息。最后一次，洛根暗自下定决心，把这家伙送到他想去的地方，如果他不下车，就来点强硬手段。他受够了。

　　事情和他想象中的并无差异，又是一段充斥着单人演说的短途旅行，洛根则沉默不语，抽着今夜的不知道第几根烟，胃部为之抽动了几下。车子开向城郊，在一处无人光顾的荒地上停了下来。那条日渐衰败的河就在不远处，其后是城市的黑暗面。光明的那一面在远方，隐约照亮漆黑的夜空，刻画出城市边缘的剪影。洛根回过头，要皮尔斯下车。

　　果真，又一次地，皮尔斯耍了他。

　　怒火猛地窜了上来。他受够了，他受够了，他才不管那家伙是否给了足够的钱，从入夜后的第一秒开始就积攒在心底的负面情绪，终于一股脑地爆发了出来。洛根下了车，绕到后头，一把拉开右侧车门，拽住皮尔斯的手臂，要他下车。后者那副既不慌张，也不生气，任他摆布的态度，更是让他恼火。他重重地把皮尔斯抵在车门上，恶狠狠地瞪视了他一眼，然后松了手。

　　他想自己的意思已经很明显了，但转身往车头走的时候，一只手还是拉住了他。

　　他瞬间就丧失了理智。

　　他不知道究竟是怎么回事。事实上，皮尔斯并没有真的对他做过什么，只不过是使唤他来回跑——他的工作就是来回跑——还给了足够的钱。但最后，他的拳头却直直地打到了皮尔斯脸上，那张脸上的愚蠢微笑在拳头挥来的前一瞬荡然无存，竟令洛根感到有些快慰。

　　对方没有反击，偏向一旁的脸似乎挂了彩，有血珠从他破皮的嘴唇上渗出来。事情可以就此结束了，任何一个头脑正常的家伙，都知道该及时收手。但皮尔斯没有，他再一次地，不计后果地，伸手抓住了洛根的手腕，那张刚遭受了重击的脸再次面向洛根。一种暧昧不明的神态，也重新浮现。

　　为什么不？

　　洛根用力甩开他的手。

　　他又凑近过来，洛根推开他，他依旧不放弃，没完没了。肢体接触演变为推搡，推搡又演变为碰撞。最后，暴力行为如愿以偿地降临在了他们之间，争执的原因也烟消云散。不再存在什么理由，只剩下泄愤。在城外这片荒凉的河边空地上，两人扭打在了一起。没过多久，洛根就将那不知好歹的小子压制住了。那小子，仰躺在他身下，有烧伤痕迹的手紧抓着摁在自己肩头的那只手，气喘吁吁，胸口剧烈起伏。再往下，在他们都紧绷着的腿根处，混小子的另一只手，像条狡猾的小蛇，滑溜溜地往他的两腿之间探，提醒着他，愤怒已经使他起了生理反应。洛根触电般地一颤抖，然后攥紧了拳头，打算往那小子脸上再来一拳，打得对方无心去搞什么性骚扰式的动作。他要离开这儿，夜还漫长，他不愿把时间浪费在一个醉醺醺的臭小子身上。

　　假如这小子没叫他的名字的话，他会这么做的，但身下的家伙叫的不是从车上看来的那个名字，而是他的朋友们叫他的名字。洛根。混小子紧抓住了他出神的那一秒，一只手趁虚而入，一把抓住他后脑勺的头发，把他往下摁。他的嘴唇，重重地撞上了什么柔软的，带着血腥味的东西。那是他几分钟前打破的那双嘴唇，他厌恶地皱紧了眉头，一秒钟后才发现自己压根没反抗。

　　他当然不可能顺从。他猛地推开那小子，迅速地从地上站起来，走到车旁，还久违地品尝到了一丝慌张。就这样了，这是他能作出的最大让步，他希望皮尔斯能就这么乖乖地躺在那里。两秒后，事实又证明了他只不过是异想天开。皮尔斯带着一种胜利者的骄傲姿态，从地上慢吞吞地爬起来，抹了一把嘴角的血，朝他走近过来。一时间里，洛根只是呆滞地站在车旁，假如他现在上车离开，兴许还来得及。但他只是站在那儿，让另一具躯体贴近自己。

　　他那因着愤怒情绪而性致勃发的性器官，片刻后，隔着一层布料，被一只他从未接触过的陌生人的手掌覆住了。他理应坚定地持反对态度的，理智的声音再三向他声明这一点，而他本人，向来也不是那种容易屈从的类型。但在接受了两次极富技巧性的揉捏，以及抵在他颈间那扰得人心痒的发丝蹭弄后，理智咬破了他的衬衫，从他的身体里倾泻而出。他靠在车身上，依旧不住地后仰，仿佛要把自己嵌进车内，其理由只有一个，那只覆在他两腿之间的手，令他感到心慌。

　　事实上，令他心慌的是他自己，就这么轻易地接受了一个陌生人古怪的入侵。对方，极有可能是个精神出了问题的连环杀手——从他那一系列令人匪夷所思的举动和掌握自己的名字信息来看，可能性很大——但这想法没能激起洛根的恐惧，相反地，让他感受到了一种逝去已久的刺激感。当然，作为一名出租车司机，他有很多机会碰上“刺激”的事，趴在他胸前的这小子，也绝不是第一个向他示好的人。但他从未像现在这样，在一个远离城区的荒僻处，和一个有自杀倾向或是连环杀手基因的家伙靠在一起，让对方抓住自己身上最脆弱的部位。那只手，不久后就扯开了他的裤子搭扣，毫无障碍地钻了进去。洛根闭上眼睛，呼吸声变得沉重。皮尔斯抬起头，从他那儿夺得了一个吻，在他有机会抗议前就结束了它，然后告诉他，他嘴里那股苦涩的烟味，令人着迷。

　　他几乎要迷失在这种单方面的享受里了，但下一秒，那只推着他的肩膀，要他转过身去的手，又将他拖回了现实。洛根睁开眼睛，难以置信地看着那企图越界的小子。后者面带渴望地看着他，一只手握着他的阴茎，另一只手搭在他的肩膀上，眼神中竟有种类似于撒娇的神态，像个向父亲索取万圣节糖果的小孩……不，这种令人作呕的幻想该就此打住了。洛根清了清嗓子，觉得自己该向他作出明确的说明，比如，自己不是个同性恋，绝不会接受进一步的同性恋行为之类的。不过，在另一个男人握着你的阴茎时，说这种话显然有点过于可笑了。而且，皮尔斯赶在他之前开口了，说了句令他哭笑不得的话。“我可以向你保证，”混蛋小子可怜巴巴地看着他，“我没病。”

　　他才不关心这些，他只是不想做。但他不知道自己出了什么毛病，或许是那小子的眼神，赋予了他某种本能般的负罪感——真他妈的病态！他才是受骚扰的那一个！又或许是某些老生常谈的理由，比如，在性欲的驱使下，一个人完全可能变成另一个人。理由都很牵强，最后又回到了原点：他不想做，但他还是转过了身。隔着衬衫，那小子在他后背上留下一串亲吻。他暗自希望小子没撒谎。

　　天气很热，但裤子被褪下的时候，他还是产生了一种寒冷天气里才有的战栗，那颗日渐苍老的心脏在他的胸腔内一阵紧缩，又一次地提醒他此刻这件事是多么荒诞。他，一个开夜车的出租车司机，趴在自己的车上，裸露着两条腿，身后是一个他压根不认识的陌生男人。更令他不悦的，是那家伙一边在他的肩膀上蹭来蹭去，一边用哄小孩的语气冲他许诺，他绝对不会伤害他。连环杀手的设想又一次地在他心底一闪而过，有什么东西抵上了他的腿根，与此同时，那只覆在他阴茎上的手，也朝着他的后方探去。

　　快打住。

　　有何不可？

　　他想，迄今为止的一切，进行得都还算不错，除了那小子惹人厌的语气和黏糊糊的低语以外，其他都可以忍受，至少没令他作呕，事实上——他不得不承认——快感很强烈，甚至是那根正打算越过界限，探进他体内的手指，都给他带来了足够多的快慰。他假装什么也不知道，由着那根混着口水的手指挤进自己干涩的体内。不适感立马吞没了他，他本能地排斥着入侵物，却只是引它进入得更深。谁料到会是这样？在他过去的五十多年人生里，他从未有过类似的尝试，也从没想过要把什么东西放进自己的屁股里！身体的每个角落都叫嚣着：该停止了！但皮尔斯抬起头，像只小狗一样舔了舔他的耳根，另一只手则回到他的阴茎上，握住它，慢吞吞地前后动作起来。快感使他放下了戒备。手指退了出来，皮尔斯往手心吐了口唾沫，再次把手往下伸去。

　　进出开始变得顺畅，他确信自己甚至听到了某些令人难堪的声音。他把双臂搁在车顶上，低垂着头，打在手臂上的呼吸沉重又滚烫。正如此前向他许诺过的那样——不会伤害他——皮尔斯极有耐心地给他做扩张。但在他看来，却成了一种折磨。不是说他急着想要别的什么，但到了这一步，他已经开始后悔了，只想早点结束一切，然后，一切照常，什么也没发生过。

　　这漫长的折磨，最后以一种隐秘的快感告终。洛根不知道自己身体内部是否真的存在某个待发掘的“快感开关”，但当那种陌生细微的快感如电流般流窜过他的身体时，他投降了，始终被压抑着的情欲，终于在一阵颤抖和一声喘息中暴露无疑。尽管没回头看，他还是确信皮尔斯笑了，那几根手指恋恋不舍地离开了他的身体，随后换上了某个令他紧张的玩意儿。

　　他把脸更深地埋进手臂里，在皮尔斯以一种及其缓慢的速度进入他的时候，把低吟声堵在紧咬的牙关里。皮尔斯又“关心”地俯下身来，亲吻着他的后颈和肩膀。假如不是在这里，洛根想，假如自己也感兴趣，或许那小子还算得上是个不错的情人。但是，他妈的，一切都糟透了，皮尔斯的温柔举动只是火上浇油，洛根希望他能快点，粗鲁点，怎样都行，只要赶紧结束。但他不愿让皮尔斯产生误读，到头来，他还是什么也没说，紧抓住沉默，让错事继续下去，让皮尔斯的阴茎进入他隐秘的身体深处。

　　感觉确实还不坏。

　　疼痛，对于一个参加过越战的老兵来说，这种程度的疼痛确实算不上什么，而且，相比起疼痛，快感还要更强烈些，混小子的确把他照顾得很好，加上内心那种愤怒和羞耻混合所产生的刺激感，没过多久，洛根就暂时忘记了一切，倾向于用积极的一面看待它。当然，没什么真正积极的内容，只不过是又一个漫漫长夜，他和一个陌生人在城外荒地上做爱，就是这样，听上去很寻常，没什么大不了的，虽说他才是被干的那一个，但是，的确没什么大不了的。

　　不过是无望生活中的一点调味剂。

　　他让一个年龄可能只有他一半的年轻男人干他，那家伙的阴茎搞得他像个初尝禁果的男孩一样颤栗不已。他知道自己讨厌这一切，他知道自己过后会懊悔不已，并且觉得自己很可悲，巴不得时间倒流回半小时之前，他会确保自己把那小子打得没力气再对自己动手动脚。但他也知道，自己越是厌恶这件事，从中得到的快感就越强烈。他还知道自己坚持不了多久就会射精，他的精液会在几分钟后溅射在自己的车上，那也是他过后会为之后悔的事情之一。

　　一切都在他的预料之中。

　　他在皮尔斯的手中射精，精液，尽管不是全部，但也有部分喷溅到了车身上。皮尔斯从他体内退出来，有什么黏糊糊的东西，溅到了他的大腿上。预料之中的自责感和厌恶感，在刹那间扑天盖地朝洛根袭来，尽管早有心理准备，还是叫他觉得难以忍受。他低着头，深呼吸了数次，才让这股强烈的厌世感减弱了些。在他身后，皮尔斯抹了抹他腿间的精液，替他拉上了裤子，仿佛他是个无法自理的残废。他强忍住转过身把拳头挥到对方脸上的冲动，又深呼吸了一次，然后转过身去。

　　一切都好，他想。什么也不曾发生过。看上去就是这样没错，他们都好端端地穿着衣服，只是有点发皱——皮尔斯伸出手，在他的衬衫上拍了几下，抚平上头的褶皱。除此之外，一切照常，车身上那点证明，和他额头上那点汗水，迟早都会消失的。他还是和不久前一样，被某个乘客刁钻古怪的行为搞得恼火不已，只得努力克制自己的暴力倾向。而那名乘客——那名乘客凑上前来，迅速地吻了他一下，然后绕到车子另一边，坐回了车内。

　　站在泛着潮气的闷热晚风中，洛根又深呼吸了最后一次，转过身，也坐回到了驾驶座上。皮尔斯趴在座椅后头，在后视镜里冲他微笑了一下。他关紧车门，发动车子。皮尔斯最后报了一个地址，是最初的那个住宅区。这回，他是真的想回家了。

　　


End file.
